Gracias a un Giro de Suerte
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: En un AU dónde muchas cosas ocurrieron y otras no, Po, un cocinero que vivía sólo en el Valle de la Paz, vivirá muchas cosas que al final lo llevaran a darse cuenta de que, a pesar de haber tenido muchos momentos amargos en su vida, al final tuvo la mejor suerte de todas.


**¡Bienvenidos lectores/as de FF! A esta Viñeta/casi enteramente One-shot, que espero disfruten.**

_**Última edición: 02/06/2020.**_

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**"Gracias a un giro de suerte".**

La vida da vueltas y vueltas, y no para hasta que el viaje se acaba.

Podríamos describirla como una montaña rusa de emociones; a veces estas bien y sientes que nada puede ir mejor, y otras veces, sin previo aviso, te sientes mal y sientes que no puedes estar peor.

Pero hay algo de lo que si podemos estar seguros, y es que los cambios siempre van a estar presentes en nuestras vidas. Tanto buenos, como malos. Y eso lo sabía muy bien Po, un panda que vivía de cocinar fideos en un pequeño restaurante ubicado en el Valle de la Paz, quien era un gran fanático del Kung Fu. Su vida realmente sufrió de muchos cambios con el pasar del tiempo.

A sus 18 años, compró una entrada para ver un combate de exhibición que tendría lugar en el Palacio de Jade. Y, reuniendo el valor suficiente, se acercó a una chica que le gustaba desde que la vio pelear para detener a un Jabalí que iba camino a devastar el Valle. Ella era la razón por la cual él se había vuelto fanático del Kung Fu. Lo que más admiraba de ella, era su fuerza y lo segura que era de si misma.

Al terminar el combate, y esa chica salir victoriosa, Po se adentro a la arena del Palacio de Jade mientras ella se recuperaba del cansancio.

"Oye... Me gustas mucho, ¿te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?" Le dijo Po. La chica simplemente se volteó y sonrió. Él quedó hipnotizado por la sonrisa que ella le dio y se sonrojo un poco, estaba sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por lo fuerte que este latía.

"Perdón, no te escuché." Le respondió ella. "¿Me lo repites?"

Muerto de vergüenza, Po sólo atino a irse y correr lejos de ahí, sin mirar a atrás. Aunque había practicado por días esa frase, su gran timidez, que lo acosaba día a día, lo había vencido.

Por años, fue constante objeto de burla de algunas personas del Valle de la Paz, que oyeron lo que le dijo a la Maestra Tigresa. Y sus padres - divorciados, no sabían nada de lo que pasaba en su vida.

Po, para entonces, ahogaba sus penas con sake. Pero cada vez que veía a Tigresa, el mundo se le iluminaba.

Oportunidades para hablarle no faltaron, ya que ambos vivían en el Valle de la Paz y siempre la veía cuando ella bajaba al Valle (algo que rara vez pasaba). Pero cuando se acercaba a ella, los nervios lo traicionaban.

Ella era parte de un grupo de Maestros de Kung Fu que había formado Shifu - el Gran Maestro del Palacio de Jade - llamado 'Los Cinco Furiosos'. Grupo al cual él veía en todas sus presentaciones y combates.

Po incluso llegó a trabajar como cocinero del Palacio de Jade para estar más cerca de ella. Pero, aún así, nunca logró hablarle.

Él solía verla luchar en combates de exhibición junto a los otros Maestros que formaban parte de los Cinco Furiosos. La miraba desde la multitud, murmuraba algunos elogios y se marchaba arrastrando los pies. No siempre podía verla combatir por lo costoso que se le hacia el asistir a esos combates; el dinero que ganaba con su trabajo no le daba para mucho y no tenía a nadie que lo ayudase a mantenerse económicamente.

Sabiendo que jamás se atrevía a enfrentarla, Po ideó un 'plan'; y decidió que se olvidaría de ella con otra mujer. Por lo que en cuestión de semanas, comenzó una relación con alguien que conoció cuando estaba paseando por el Valle; Song - una de las bailarinas pertenecientes a 'Las damas de la sombra'.

Ambos estuvieron juntos durante ocho largos años. Hasta que la relación no dio para más y la terminaron en buenos términos.

En ese tiempo que pasó, Po ya había renunciado a su trabajo como cocinero del Palacio de Jade y había empezado a hacer justicia por su propia cuenta en las calles. Labrándose una muy buena reputación y haciendo que lo reconozcan por toda China como 'El Justiciero del Valle'.

Un día, Po estaba sentado en un bar, mirando su trago. El hielo se había derretido, y una fina capa de agua se formó arriba. Y al levantar la mirada de su trago, la volvió a ver a _ella_. En realidad, ella fue quien lo reconoció y se acercó a saludar.

Era la misma chica de sus sueños con la que jamás había podido hablar.

"¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Le preguntó la felina rayada. "Siempre te veía cuando cocinabas en el Palacio,"

Po, por primera vez en su vida, se atrevió a responderle, "Cómo olvidarte," le dijo, y continuó "Ven, te invito un trago."

Ellos empezaron a hablar y los días pasaron...

Meses después de esa reunión, ambos se habían comprometido. Y a los 6 meses, ya estaban casados.

La extrema prisa con la que se casaron fue muy cuestionada por varios. Pero eso no le importó a ninguno de ellos; eran felices. Y los 12 años que pasaron juntos después de eso, eran prueba de ello.

Eran dos almas que al final de cuentas, estaban destinadas a reencontrarse.

Lo que le pasó a Po, fue sin lugar a dudas, un milagro. Uno por el que agradece todos los días.

Un giro de suerte que hizo un cambio enorme en su vida.

**El fin.**

* * *

**He aquí otro Fic que odiaran los que no son fans de la pareja xD **

**Pero eso no me importa; estoy satisfecho con esto.**

**Si se fijan bien, acabo de meter muchas referencias a algo que le pasó a alguien muy cercano al mundo de KFP y que es muy conocido en la pantalla grande (su historia de cómo encontró el amor, realmente me gusto y me inspiró a escribir esto). Si no saben a quién me refiero, creo que solo con decirles que sus iniciales son "J.B." se hacen una idea de quién es, ¿no?**

**Si tienen algo que decir, dejen una review para que lo vea. Y, antes de que alguien lo pregunte, la respuesta es no. _No_ habrá continuación de esto.**

**Sin más que decir, no olviden que hay cosas que a veces nunca cambian, hay historias de videojuegos que son tan rebuscadas que te tienes que leer foros para entenderlas, la animación es cara, y no olviden que el jugar Monopoly en familia siempre termina mal.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
